ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
WS Outlaws New Years Resolution 2013
OLW New Resolution OLW New Years Resolution was the 1st Annual of OLW New years Resolution and the first ever Pay Per View produced by OLW in 2013. It will be held in Energy Center, St. Paul Minnesoda. 'OLW New Years Resolution Match Card' -Flashbacks on how Kyle defeated SGA at the OLW Holiday Bash 2012 and how Daniel Moxley earned his World Heavyweight Title shot tonight- -It is shown before the show, Mitko Iliev attacking Daniel before the show but Daniel strikes him with a Codebreaker and Mitko is out cold- -Daniel Moxley comes out with heavy support from the fans- -Kyle comes out as The World Heavyweight Champion with mized support from the fans- Match 1) For the OLW World Heavyweight Championship Kyle Smith © vs. Daniel Moxley Match 2) For the OLW Internet Championship '' ''Nexus © vs. The Broski -Dolph Ziggler nWo is backstage being interviewed about his Intercontinental Title shot tonight- Josh - Ladies and gentleman after beati- -Dolph cuts off Josh- DZ - After beating Ryan Conway, I have earned myself an OLW Intercontinental title shot and lemme tell you, with all this weird shit with people attacking Chris Xtreme, I have the phsycological advantage, I know I can beat Chris and take his Intercontinental title because I'm so damn sick of being so damn sick, I'm the reason everyone is here tonight and let me tell you something... When I win the Intercontinental Title tonight I'm not just gonna sit back and admire the work I have done, no I'm gonna move on to bigger and better things than a mid-card title so all you main eventers out there, watch your backs. Match 3) For the OLW Intercontinental Championship Chris Xreme © vs. Dolph Ziggler new World order Match 4) For the OLW United States Championship Jason T © vs. AdamEEF -Warhammer and Suryan Letchcraft are backstage- Josh - So, Warhammer and Suryan, how do you feel about your immediate OLW Tag Title shot against the Alpha Assassins Samir and David ? Suryan - Well Josh it came on kinda fast but yanno, we deserve it, we're gonna go out there and prove we deserve it to yeah. Warhammer - Also we're sick of those to jackass's running around like they own the place, time to put them in their place. Match 5) For the OLW Tag Team Titles The Alpha Assassins (David and Samir) vs. Warhammer and Suryan Letchcraft Match 6) Triple Threat Match AJ Miles vs. The Ato vs. K2 '' -SGA is backstage with Mitko Iliev- Mitko - SGA,,,,SGA !!!! THERE YOU ARE SGA - What Mitko ? Mitko - I'm not even on the card ? DUDE WHAT THE FUCK SGA - Your damn right your not on the card, you know why ? You been acting like a 5 year old for weeks, grow up and maybe we'll see you at the Royal Rampage, now if you'll excuse me, the main event is on -Flashbacks on how RPS won the OLW title and how Matt Code became the #1 contender- ''Main Event) For the OLW Championship Rated Peep Superstar © vs. Matt Code BQ - Rate Card by Nexus